Nox
Nox is the main antagonist from Season 1 of the French cartoon series Wakfu, which is based on the game of the same name. He desires to take all of the Wakfu from the world, or at least enough of it, to power the Eliacube, a small cube of incredible power that appears to speak to him, and go back in time to save his family from death. Because he is trying to go back in time, he is ruthless in the pursuit of his goal and takes many lives in his quest to gather Wakfu (life force/energy), as he believes that when he goes back in time, all that he has done will be undone. He is voiced by Benjamin Pascal in french dub. In the english version is dubbed for Arthur Bostrom on first season, later Kaiji Tang it is who replaces it from the season three. Biography Pre-''Wakfu'' Before his descent into the maniacal and ruthless Xelor known as Nox, Noximilien Coxen was a human inventor and Horologist who had a wife and three children whom he loved dearly. They also had a pet dog (dogs are called bow-wows in Wakfu) named Igole. Despite the happiness that his family brought him, he was depressed that he could not provide for his family financially; he often had to negotiate with his landlord over his accumulating debt. While showing off his latest invention- a protable clock that can fly- to his family on a beach, his invention becomes erratic and flies off and Igole chases after it. Noximilien runs after them and finds them in a cave, where he stumbles upon the Eliacube and witnesses it's extraordinary power when it fixes his invention- against his wife's advice. Noximilien takes the Eliacube back to his workshop to study. Unfortunately though, the Eliacube seems to affect those who come into contact with it- both Noximilien and Igole become increasingly obsessed by the Eliacube. The obsession reaches a point where Noximilien and Igole barely eat or sleep and no longer see his family. Over time, his body to begins deteriorate into a skeletal state. His wife eventually leaves him when she realises she cannot get through to him, leaving a note that she and the children have gone to stay with her sister and he is welcome to rejoin them when he has given up the Eliacube. When he finally leaves his workshop, he discovers his house to be abandoned and finds the note written by his wife. Just as it seems he is about to go and join them, he is lured back into his workshop by the whizzing machines. Later, his landlord brings him the tragic news that his wife and children were killed in a flood. Noximilien, already halfway insane by this point, is driven over the edge by grief and rage. In his madness, he hears the Eliacube talking to him, telling him that he can fix "his life's clock" by harnessing the power of the Eliacube to reverse time- if he just has enough Wakfu. This event marks the end of Noximilien and the rise of Nox. ''Wakfu'' Season 1 For 200 years since that fateful day, Nox ravaged the land, absorbing Wakfu from all living things. During those 200 years, Nox built an army of machines to drain Wakfu and do his bidding while becoming a Xelor, a time mage, learning their magic so that he can try and reverse time with the power of the Eliacube- if he can get enough Wakfu. The story begins when Nox discovers the mysterious Grougaloragran (who Nox notices has massive stores of Wakfu), seemingly an old man pushing a baby in a baby carriage. When Nox challenges Grougaloragran, he is shocked to discover that Groulagrolagran is in fact a dragon, disguised in human form. Nox loses this battle to Grougaloragran, but is determined to acquire his Wakfu one day. Grougaloragran takes the baby (named Yugo who grows up to be our protagonist) to a village where he leaves him with a man named Alibert to raise. As Grougaloragran's powers allow him to see someones' soul, he could tell that Alibert was a good man and would raise Yugo well. Twelve years later, Nox picks up Groulagrolagran's trail once again, having discovered the now 12-year-old Yugo, who has just discovered his Eliatrope powers of being able to create portals. Nox appears and attempts to coerce information about Grougaloragran from Yugo and his friends, but is attacked in turn by an enraged Alibert and others. Nox uses a weak time-stop spell, which freezes them, but Alibert manages to break through the spell and attacks Nox. Nox decides to retreat and steals some of Alibert's Wakfu so that he can teleport away. This ages Alibert, turning his hair white. Nox remains absent throughout much of the first part of the season, tracking Yugo's and his friend's movements as they search for Yugo's real family, with the hope that their journey would lead him to Grougaloragran. He takes a much more active role during the later episodes. He eventually tracks down Groulagrolagran on an island and engages the dragon in a devastating battle. Despite losing the battle, he manages to defeat Groulagrolagran when the dragon lets his guard down. However, he fails to take any of Groulagrolagran's Wakfu, as the dragon (unbeknownst to Nox) reincarnates elsewhere. With Groulagrolagran seemingly dead, Nox moves on to his next target, the Tree of Life. He launches an invasion into the Sadida Kingdom, deploying both his minions and machines against the Sadida army. During the battle, Nox also deploys XII Raze-time, a powerful automaton fueled by Stasis, against the Brotherhood of the Tofu. The clockwork robot soon manages to kill Tristepin, traumatizing Evangeline and enraging Yugo in the process. In the end, Nox succeeds in his goal and reaches the Tree of Life, draining it of all its Wakfu and destroying the entire Sadida race in the process. Nox is then attacked by a grief-stricken Yugo and his dragon brother Adamai. During their struggle, Yugo touches the Eliacube, transporting Nox's entire clock fortress (with Nox, Yugo, and Adamai inside) to Mount Zinit in the future. There, the Xelor and Eliatrope continue their duel, both now powered by the Eliacube's energy. Ultimately, Yugo proves victorious. But before he can deliver the finishing blow, he is distracted by Ogrest's roar, allowing Nox to strike while his guard was down (much like Groulagrolagran). Nox proceeds to drain Yugo of all his Wakfu and powers up the Eliacube to finally travel back in time to save his family. However, Nox had severely miscalculated the amount of Wakfu needed to travel back in time, and rather than travel 200 years, he only manages to travel back 20 minutes before the Eliacube uses up all the Wakfu Nox collected over the years. Without the Eliacube or any Wakfu to power them, all of Nox's machines shut down. As he stands in the wreckage of his clock fortress, Nox proceeds to rant to the Eliacube (still believing it could talk), demanding to know why it won't let him see his family. Yugo angrily yells at Nox for all he's done, telling him that the cube can't talk and all of his crimes were ultimately for naught. Nox proceeds to emotionally break down, only responding to Yugo's anger with tears. As the Sadida army surrounds him to finish him off, Yugo calls them off, and Nox bids him farewell as he teleports away. During the end credits for Season 1, Nox's remains are shown next to his family's graves (implying he either committed suicide or died from running out of Wakfu). Season 2 He is not physically present, but is seen in a flashback narrated by Evangelyne as she wrote in his diary, recalling the time in which Sadlygrove struggled the Razortemps. Once in a while he was mentioned and a Sadida boy took a mask of Nox, interpreting the day in which The Tofu Clan fought against his machines. He is later mentioned by Adamai to Qilby while they were in the Zinit. A couple of times more, is mentioned by one of the kings who visited the Sadida Kingdom, affirming when the world was at dangerous by having the Eliacube and by Yugo with his team, went to the "Crimson Claw archipelago" in Black Ink's ship, warning them that this battle will be even more terrible and that it will not expose them to risk. Season 3 At the beginning of the first chapter, Dally tells her daughter Elely all the adversaries she faced, being the first to mention and the xelor appear in front of her "clock lair". He begins by talking to Yugo who immediately recognizes his voice and Nox replies that he feels flattered that he does not forget it after all years. Appears with Qilby as a kind of ghost created by a hallucination in the spirit of Yugo. Tortured in person the mind of little Eliatrope who accuses him of being dead because of him. One of those in his fraternity realizes that Oropo is responsible for delivering the Eliacube to Nox, and take him to madness with the Ogrest chaos killing his family. Again it was mentioned, when Yugo returns to fight with Oropo. Personality Before the Eliacube affected him, Noximilien was a loving father and husband, and gifted and hard working inventor, although he always managed to spend quality time with his family. Once changed by the Eliacube, Nox is diabolical, manipulative, obsessive, insane, cunning, and ruthless in pursuit of his goal. He is willing to drain the Tree of Life of its Wakfu even though this will lead to the death of the entire Sadida race (a race closely linked to nature), and has likely committed similar acts in the past. However, he is not cruel or without conscience- he is shown to regret the harm he causes, but continues anyway, as in his insanity truely believes that with enough Wakfu he can go back in time and actions will be undone. He is also very clever and strategically minded, and is often amiable when interacting with other characters (even if he is fighting them, which creates an interesting contrast), though has little patience if he feels his goal is seriously threatened. Despite all of the evil that he has done, when Grougaloragran looks at Nox's soul, he sees that he is still good (if only just) and tells him to stop his quest, but Nox refuses, determined to undone the damage he has caused and reverse time so that his family will live. Nox also returns the Wakfu he stole from Alibert earlier in the season. He is not entirely sure why he returned it, but it seems to be a mixture of conscience and his belief that Alibert might understand him, as Nox noticed how Alibert was willing to risk his life for Yugo- something Nox can relate to. Powers and Abilities Like all Xelors, Nox's main powers are time-themed. He can slow time down (to the point where it appears to be stopped), and (usually only with the power of the Eliacube), even stop it entirely. The weaker versions of this spell can be broken if the victim is particularly strong willed. The stronger versions need to be broken magically. He can teleport limited distances and also suspend himself in the air. Using the Eliacube, Nox can generate pure blasts of Wakfu as well. One of his greatest assets is his durability. The Eliacube seems to protect Nox, because even after he has taken blows that have destroyed his armour, Nox himself remains virtually unhurt. As the Eliacube is also likely the only thing that's holding Nox together too, he can become exhausted and too weak to use magic if he uses too much Wakfu. Nox also has a sword and can generate a Wakfu powered shield, but always uses the least Wakfu-costly attacks as possible, in order not to use up too much of what he has collected. He will retreat rather than waste Wakfu on a fight he doesn't think will win him more Wakfu. As he was once an inventor and watchmaker, Nox has an army of Eliacube-powered machines to aid him. In other media Mini Wakfu Nox staring the short named "Mission Impossible", convincing the XII Razor-time to attack their enemies, but ends up hitting him. Following short film, this time animated as in the 2010 special and which has the name "Attack of Tic-Tac", Nox appears seated undergoing machines that he manufactures remotely by a robot. Experiments with litters of dragon-turkey, injects them with syringes to absorb their Wakfu correctly. Wakfu: Les Gardiens He is the first boss of the game in seventeenth mission: Grougaloragran the Lord, meeting in the second fight of this one. In addition, an eliatrope hat has the characteristics of the Nox helmet, and a modified version he has in his forehead the circular cavity in which he was in his chest, holding a stored sack of wakfu energy, some spheres orbit in the. The Hats is made in the Hat Workshop by following his recipes. Roman Wakfu Appears in some volume chapters as a recurring antagonist of adventures that not shown in the television series. On "Le repaire des Roublards", after delivering their information, the stranger leaves without even asking to be paid. Ruel finds this very suspicious. His distrust is justified since it was actually Nox. From "L’affaire est dans le sac", Yugo tries to make a portal but curiously, he does not succeed. He does not know that Messer Smisse anticipated his attempted escape. He bought a ring that blocks the powers linked to Wakfu. Yugo has no way to escape. While they were lost, time freezes in the room. Everyone seems almost motionless, only Yugo and his gang are free to move. Taking advantage of the opportunity, they fled without asking for their remains. In reality it was Nox who discreetly gave them a helping hand. He wants them to be able to resume their quest as soon as possible in order to start following them discreetly and thus discover the location of the island of Oma. Unfortunately, the departure is not for now, they must still recover the Arc d'Evangelyne and Rubilax before they can get back on the road. Thanks to his flying machine in "L’eau et la glace", Nox intervenes just in time to damage the Smisse's ship and force them to abandon the pursuit. Everyone is happy to have escaped unscathed, only Evangelyne is a little melancholy because she is the only one in the group who has not yet recovered what the Smisses have stolen from her. Tristepin and Ruel reassure her by saying that they will eventually get their hands on her bow. Yugo recalls that they must also recover the magic card if they want to continue their journey. The fine team has no choice, they will have to face the Smisses again. In "Réunion de famille" the rogues have the advantage of numbers, but that is not enough to scare Yugo and his friends. During the fight, Yugo is forced to activate one of his portals to save Evangelyne. Unfortunately the cave is filled with Stasis crystals which react to the presence of Wakfu. The structure of the cave did not resist, forcing everyone to flee. Thanks to Nox’s intervention, Yugo and his friends escape unscathed while the rascals remain trapped in the temple because of the landslides. Nox is waiting for them at the exit. At first glance, he seems pleasant, simply wishing to negotiate with Yugo: since the airships at the top of the temple are inaccessible, he offers Yugo to return his old boat to him in exchange for the Grav’Mar’Av card. Yugo refuses, so, to make him change his mind, Nox attacks Ruel by shooting him with a discharge from Wakfu. Unfortunately for him, Ruel had Stasis crystals in his Haven bag. The crystals re-examine the discharge on the ship of Nox which undergoes so important damage that it does not take long to crash. Faced with such a loss, Nox gives up the fight. OVA: The Ice Throne Nox equipment and machines have not been lost for everyone. In the episode from as, one Count Harebourg recovered the machines of Nox to study their technology. This is how he discovered the videos recorded by the Noxines who spied on Yugo and his friends. Thus, he was able to discover their adventures and it is in this way that Count Harebourg fell in love with Amalia without ever having met her. Krosmaga As playable character, starting with his human appearance and it is necessary to unlock his three phases, when he is already a Xelor. Krosmaster Nox returns as a selectable character in the board game, included in the online version. Wakfu: The Brotherhood Appears as the main enemy in the mobile game. He is a boss who is at the last level of each sector, and we will have to fight against him. It is protected by its Gambros and Noxines that protect it from all the attacks you throw at it, so it will attack with its sword, teleporting quickly on the screen. Quotes Gallery Images Nox.png|Nox's first clothes in the series beginnings. 128016039467.jpg|Nox is not happy Nox Wakfu 01.jpg|Noximilien as human in Wakfu 2010 special. Nox_dark.jpg|Noximilien's mentally being corrupted by the power of the Eliacube. Nox_evil.jpg Nox_hoody.jpg Nox_tombstone.jpg|Nox rest in peace in his tomb. 2982270333 1 7 vbLHUUFH.jpg NoxSeason3.png|Nox in the Season 3 ThenoxtranspeartHD.png Nox_krosmaster.png|Nox's figure and card in Krosmaster. Nox_wakfu_brotherhood.png|Nox in Wakfu: The Brotherhood. Videos Grougaloragran vs Nox Wakfu - Yugo vs Nox. Trivia *Makes cameo appearance from Wakfu comic, tittle Les Larmes de sang in the page 28. *In the final credits of Wakfu season 1, Nox's remains and armor are seen on what appears to be his family's grave. While some have speculated that he only left his armor behind, Ankama's timeline shows that he died that year. *Nox have several similarities with Ice King or Simon Pretikov from Cartoon Network series Adventure Time. Both were upsetting to discover an ancient object that would drive their minds mad, becoming the villains who are now. Lost their loved ones because of those objects that with so much interest they wanted to know more thoroughly. And were intelligent scientists. *Nox isn't really evil, because he just wanted welfare for his family and not necessarily be a famous person, he simply wanted to sell his inventions to earn some money and help, revolutionizing home appliances. All his moral and ethics overflowed when he maintained contact with the Eliacube, losing trial knowing that his wife and children died. Since its inception as a Nox, he undertook the idea of returning to the past, without any other goal to achieve, even if that cost him his life or that of the rest. In the last chapter, when his whole plan collapsed, he surrendered and had no choice but to commit suicide, dismissing himself from Yugo honorably. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Obsessed Category:Undead Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Suicidal Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Remorseful Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Spy Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Greedy Category:Related to Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Flashback Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Krosmoz Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords Category:Scapegoat Category:Necessary Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Crackers Category:Monster Master Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Immortals Category:Protective